Stray
by Ookami93
Summary: A new Reign of wolves have come, Kiba's daughter Ookami has been born and now she will come to fufill her destiny please review! OC story
1. Destiny

**hey guys this is my all OC story hope u like it! it maybe crap and all but R and R anyways**

**I do not own Wolf's rain, if i did the whole world would be in my hands mwhuhahahahah.**

* * *

I felt really insecure that day. I couldn't open up to a bunch of people that I didn't really know. I couldn't except me fate, my fate the foretold I was part wolf. I hadn't ever remembered being wolf, I had always disguised my self to be a human to one point that I forgot I was part wolf at all. Seeing my equal opened up my eyes, and he showed me what it felt like to be wolf again.

A large beast lay sprawled across the wet grass. Its black fur damp from the small drops of dew that clung to the soft mat of grass. It's eyes the colour of the silver moon and its dark coat the shades of the midnight sky. This beast was a wolf. Ookami Metsuki was originally a wolf, but she never knew her amazing power, the power that gave her the ability to take the form of a young human girl but still have the speed, strength and wisdom of the wolf she was ment to be. And her eyes, she still had those glowing wolf eyes that nearly gave her identity off. That's what gave her the name, Ookami Metsuki, it meant wolf eyes, her foster parents gave her that name when she was adopted. No one had wanted her. No one wanted a kid with eyes like a wolves, no one except her foster parents. When they looked for a perfect kid in the orphanage they saw her. Her strange silver eyes all full of tears and her small arms hugging her knees. They knew she was the one.

It had been 13 years her adoption and now she was a strong healthy women who could withstand any trouble. She had an elegant figure which was hid behind baggy clothes, a beautiful river of long black hair that was tied up and glowing silvereyes that were hidden by a pair of black sunglasses. Ookami had left her foster family to take a long trip, a trip were she wouldn't have to disguise her self in strange outfits and be free to roam around were she wanted with out confrontation.

Ookami loaded her bag onto the old black car and opened the door, she looked behind her to see her foster mother crying on her dad's shoulder.

"Don't worry Kaa-chan I will be back in a couple of months," she lied.

She let go of the door's handle and walked up to her parents embracing them in her last hug.

"Bye Ookami, don't get in to any trouble!" he dad joked. She looked at her mum who was hidden behind her oversized handkerchief.

"Bye mum," Ookami whispered as she walked back to the car door.

"Bye honey please be safe!" he mother replied in between sobs.

'_Wow' _thought Ookami, '_I am never going to see my parents again'._

She stepped inside the car door and sat down on the seat turning on the engine.

She slammed the door shut and drove down the driving not making a sound, then drove off down the road, down the road to freedom.

"Oi what did I tell you before!" A man yelled, "don't eat my cookies!".

"But Kiba I'm soo hungry you haven't bought anything to eat in ages!" whined the second boy.

"Yeah I guess your right Chris!" laughed Kiba.

"Aww dammit," sighed Chris.

"Heheheheh hey Itachi say can you get us some food?" asked Kiba.

"I told you before chunky, if you didn't eat all the food before we wouldn't be in this mess," replied Itachi shaking his head.

"Please!" asked Kiba giving Itachi the puppy dog look.

"Fine," he replied, "but it's only because you wouldn't have stopped bugging me if I didn't,"

Itachi grabbed his wallet and walked out of the shabby looking apartment.

"Stupid kids," cursed Itachi even thought Chris and Kiba were adults.

He walked down the street to the nearest food store and glanced at the old black car the was parked in front of it. He was about to walk through the door when someone had bumped into him.

"Shit!" he heard the person say as he saw a pair of black glasses drop to the ground with a small "clang".

He looked up to a tanned girl with strange silver eyes, eyes like a wolves. He stared in amazement at her beautiful eyes until she picked up her glasses and ran off into the black car carrying a bag of groceries. He looked back as he saw the car speed off down the street.

"Beautiful girl hey?" he heard the old man check out say. "its really ashamed how she hides her beauty,"

Itachi ignored the man and picked up a few things from the shelves, he through some money and the man and walked off leaving the old man dumb founded.

He had giving the man $70 change.

Ookami POV

_Crap I hope he didn't see my eyes cause he'll be telling everyone. I thought I would be happy in this town, but I guess I won't_. _Maybe I should_ _go for a walk clear my head for a bit. _I thought to myself. As I walked into my shabby apartment I threw the bag onto the counter and went up stairs to change. I took out a pair of clothing that wasn't baggy for once, a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. I walked down the stairs and straightened my glasses up.

"Hello new world," I said walking through the door and letting it shut.

End of Ookami POV.

The day was ending leaving the sky with a beautiful collage of strange colours. Ookami sat on the small park admiring the deserted sites around her. She wondered why no one was at the park, surely there were children in this town. She heard a clicking noise coming closer to her. She looked to her left to see a large brown dog running towards her. She looked as this dog ran closer and closer to her. Suddenly it jumped on her, knocking her down. It's large tongue millimeters from her face.

"Get off me!" she moaned.

"Kiba get off her!" A Familiar voice said.

The dog jumped off her and sat next to its owner. She looked up at the man who seemed to have owned the dog and thought to her self '_Oh shit...not you again_' .

Itachi looked at the girl was great surprise. The girl who had those strange intriguing eyes that made go stiff. He reached out his hand, trying to help her stand up. She pushed his hand away standing up. She brushed the dust off her jeans and walked away from Itachi.

"Jeez I just wanted to help," he sighed rubbing the back of his head, running his hands through his coil of black hair.

She turned around and looked at him her eyebrows lowering.

"I don't need your help!" she scowled, then walked off.

He stood there in amazent, "Wow she has quite an attitude," he said quietly to himself.

"But a hot body!" the animal next to him said.

Itachi looked down at the oversized dog.

"Shut up Kiba," he said. The he walked back to his apartment, Kiba striding along side him.

* * *

**hey i hoped you liked it well please review! thnx bye bye!**


	2. Friendship

**HEY HOPED U LIKE THE SECOND CHAP!**

* * *

Ookami paced around the small bedroom, her silver eyes filled with worry that she would be caught be that human. The second meeting surely must have meant something but she couldn't figure out whether it was bad or good.

Her long black hair following behind her, the hair that had been tied down and never revealed loose. She knew that meeting new people wouldn't hurt her but she was afraid whether they'd be scared of her gift.

"Man I would kill for a piece of steak," she whined.

She walked into the kitchen and opened a small wooden cupboard. All she could find was a couple of apples and five cans of corn beef.

She looked out the window to see a small bird pecking at the glass.

She licked her lips and jumped on the counter smashing her hands through the glass and grabbing the bird. She looked at the terrified creature in her hands and let it go, he eyes opened widely,

"Why did I just do that?" she asked herself. Then she heard a knock at the door.

"That's all you got?" screamed Chris running his hands through his golden hair.

"Yeah I didn't have enough time," sighed Itachi.

"Meh, runt make the best of it," muffled Kiba through the paper grocery bag. He pulled out an apple and gladly munched on it.

"Fine," sighed Chris he pulled out a pear and ate it.

Itachi sat at the table thinking about that strange girl, how her hair flowed like a black river and how her moon silver engulfed him. He played with his black hair, '_Her hair was more silkier than mine' _he thought to himself. That's it! He couldn't take it anymore, he was going to find that girl if it was the last thing he did. He craved her like a smoker craved a cigarette. He walked out the door, looking both ways down the street.

Then he saw something, a flash of silver coming from the apartment window across the street.

He ran towards this apartment knocking on the door.

**OOKAMI POV**

Ookami ran towards the door pulling it open, she saw him the guy, the man that she had been worried about this whole time.

"Hey!" he said.

She stared at him, her silver eyes locked into his black orbs. She looked up at his face leaning back. He leaned closer to her, making her heart skip a beat.

"h..hi," she replied.

He looked at her eyes and said, "You know your eyes are really pretty,"

She blushed, their noses were an inch away from each other.

"Having fun?" asked a voice.

**ITACHI POV**

Itachi looked at the beautiful women standing in front of him.

"Having fun?" asked a familiar voice. Itachi turned around to see Kiba standing there, a cheeky grin plastered on hid kiddy face. Itachi stepped back, embarrassed from Kiba spotting their little moment.

"Hey Itachi why don't you invite you little girlfriend in for lunch?"asked Kiba.

"She's not my girlfriend," Itachi sighed

Ookami looked at the two boys, he eyes on the boy called Kiba. He had spiky brown hair and strange orange/yellow eyes, he was wearing a hoodie jacket with baggy jeans.

Then she looked at the other guy, Itachi. He had black bangs that covered his face, a long plait coming out of the back of his spiky locks. He was wearing a brown jacket with cargos.

Ookami looked at Itachi who was staring directly at her face, She blushed turning her head in another direction, trying to avoid eye contact with him. Ookami opened the door wider beckoning Kiba and Itachi to come inside. They did so, sitting them selves down at the small table. Ookami shifted a straying lock of hair behind her ear. She noticed that Kiba and Itachi were watching her every move, surveying her like a wolf would watch a helpless deer. She felt like that now, like a helpless animal being eyes by her predator. She looked up at them, holding back the glare that would scare them off.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Neh you don't have to be so feisty," grinned Kiba, Itachi smiled.

She scoffed, she knew that they wanted something; maybe they were toying with her.

"We wanted to know if you were a wolf," Itachi said bluntly.

Ookami hands dropped from her face, A wolf? They thought she was a wolf?.

"N..Nani? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Never mind, Itachi was just being an idiot," Kiba laughed but he was really thing…

'_You freaking idiot! You just ask her like that!'._

Ookami settled down looking at the table cloth, the sunflower patterns twisting in her mind, making her feel confused and hopeless.

She looked up at the to boys, and nearly fainted. Were the boys were sitting stood to large dogs. One grey dog with black eyes, and a familiar looking brown dog with orange/yellow eyes. She stood up and backed away from these animals looking for a nearby weapon to protect herself with.

"Don't be afraid it is us," said the grey dog.

"N….nan…i?" she stuttered.

"It's the boys! Kiba and Itachi," said the brown dog.

Suddenly the grey animal came closer, holding up a strange stone in its mouth. He dropped the stone on the floor and backed away.

"Pick it up and eat it!" he ordered.

Ookami stood there, was she dreaming? Did a dog just speak to me and tell me to eat a stone?

"Eat it dammit!" he yelled.

"Jeez Itachi don't get so snappy!" said Kiba.

Ookami picked up the stone, and felt it. It was moist, it didn't really feel like a stone at all, it felt like a dry apple.

She placed the stone in her mouth, swallowing it hole. The she coughed like a maniac falling to the floor with Itachi (in human form) catching her. She looked up at him and fainted.

Itachi caught the falling girl, holding her in his arms. She gave him a drugged look, closed her eyes and fainted. Kiba chuckled at the look she gave Itachi.

"We have to let her rest, the stone will work its way through her," Itachi said walking towards the door.

"So she coming with us?" asked Kiba.

"Yes."

Ookami woke up in a strange room. Worse she found herself naked! She jolted up grabbing the nearest object that would cover her up, A pillow. She was freaking out, what happened to her after she blacked out? Did kiba and Itachi rape her. She could feel her heart beating faster as she heard steps coming closer to the doorway. The door opened showing Itachi standing there, a full food tray in his hands. He walked toward her placing the food tray on the desk. She sat there, curled up the large pillow covering her naked body. He sat down on the bed, looking at the scared expression on her face.

"Its all right," he said.

"Nothing happened last night," he continued.

She sighed letting a large amount of air escape her lips. Itachi looked puzzled but then he grinned.

"I said nothing happened last night," he smirked, " but I didn't say nothing would happen now,"

At that moment he placed his lips to hers, stealing her first kiss. She was surprised, Ookami had never imagined this to happen. She leaned back breaking the kiss.

"I'm not kissing you naked, get out so I can get changed," she said.

He sighed leaving the room and closing the door. Ookami picked up her clothes from the floor and sliped them on calling out to Itachi when she had finished. He opened the door and frowned.

"You looked better with the clothes off," he pouted.

"Pervert!" she replied.

He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed his lips to hers and waited for her to accept. She did returning him a sweet peck on the cheek, which did not satisfy him. She sat on the bed and picked up the large pillow placing it on her lap.

Itachi sighed, sitting down next to her, his black orbs full of displeasure .

"Meh," said Ookami. Itachi looked at her with a questioning look. Ookami patted his head giggling.

"Listen, just because I'm a wolf doesn't mean I'm a stupid dog who likes to be pet." He said pouting.

She laughed at his comment continuing to pat his head.

"Fine if you think I'm a dog I may just have to act like one!" he smirked jumping on her and pinning her down.

She giggled, not realizing what kind of position they were in at that moment. She looked down at her legs to see them spread apart, his in a kneeling position inside of hers. She looked up at his face, hers slowing becoming red.

He then realized it to, he let go of her sitting up again. She sat up looking at his flustered face.

"I guess you'll never try to be a smartass again neh?" she joked.

"Nope never," he replied.

She laughed giving him a weird look.

They door flew open showing two boys. Ookami recognized the first boy, he was Kiba but the second boy left her puzzled.

"Hey Ookami!" said Kiba, " I want you to meet our friend Chris."

She studied the boy, he had the same hairstyle as kiba the spiky bangs with the locks at the back.

"Chris is also a wolf." Itachi added.

"Now lets go get some pancakes!" said Kiba running out the door with Chris following him.

Ookami sat on the bed looking at Itachi stand up.

"Come on," he said reaching out his hand.

Ookami accepted it pulling herself up.

Who knew what adventures she would have but at least she was making knew friends.

* * *

**hey guys hoped u liked it! plz review**


End file.
